The invention relates to orthopedic leg braces and especially those which brace the upper and the lower portions of a user's leg and which incorporate a knee joint assembly. Attention is called to the following patents:
______________________________________ 4,361,142 11/30/82 Lewis et al 4,289,122 9/15/81 Mason et al 3,826,251 7/30/74 Ross 3,575,166 4/20/71 Rosman et al 3,557,782 1/26/71 Wafer 3,552,786 5/12/69 Schmid 3,230,952 1.25/66 Terron 2,949,111 8/16/60 Ruotoistenmaki 2,107,095 2/1/38 Wagner ______________________________________
It is well known, as is extensively discussed in the Lewis et al patent, for example, that there is particular difficulty in providing knee orthoses which provide stability while duplicating or accommodating the complex actions of a normal knee during flexion and extension.
The long term need for a leg or leg braces stems from loss of neuro-muscular control and it is particularly for such long term use that the invention is useful. For stability or bracing, the bracing is required to be secured firmly to the leg both below and above the knee and with the knee joint intervening between the bracings. If the knee joint is not effective to duplicate the compound, complex actions of a normal knee, not only is needless reaction imposed upon the user's knee during flexion and extension, but the tendency for relative movement between the firmly secured bracings and the user's leg is also a certainty. The former may well be injurious to the user and the latter results in proclivity to chafing, soreness or the like.